The Magnificent Seven Cats: Once Upon A Kittenhood
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Kitten Ezra determines that one day he will be the grown up having the fun and make all his dreams come true.  Cats AU.


Title: The Magnificent Seven Cats AU: "Once Upon A Kittenhood"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: Kitten Ezra determines that one day he will be the grown up having the fun and make all his dreams come true.  
Challenge: This fic was probably originally written as an answer to one of Anneack's delightful Magnificent Seven challenges, but I honestly can't remember which one! If anybody happens to know, please drop me a line, and I'll post it here. Thanks!  
Warnings: TM7 Cats AU, Drabble Plus  
Word Count: 700  
Date Written: 2 September, 2010  
Timeline: Part of the regular, after the start ("The Magnificent Seven Cats") timeline  
Disclaimer: Ezra and Maude Standish, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Chris Larabee, JD Dunne, Vin Tanner, Nathan Jackson, and The Magnificent Seven are & TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM, and Trilogy Entertainment, not the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: Any one who wants to play in this universe may do so with two exceptions: We ask that you give Queen Cindy and ourselves, Pirates Turner and Sparrow, proper credit for the creation of this AU and we require that you absolutely do not kill or greatly injure any of these characters, the latter being due to the fact that we do not want such a thing to come back and bite our sweet children. Yes, the beings who are mixed with the Seven to make this new breed of heroes, as well as the other characters, are very real and dear to our hearts. :-) They have all already been rescued from various dangers and perils in the world, and we do not wish to have to do so again nor would we ever wish such tragedy upon our loved ones. We have pictures of the kids used herein if any one would like to see.

Ezra bounded into the parlor just as his mother prepared to call him a second time. His fluffy, white plume of a tail was doing circles in the air behind him as he bounced up and down on the soft pads of his furry feet. "Yes, Mothah, Ah'm here!" he cried excitedly.

Maude sighed and gave her son a pointed look upon the sight of the suitcase he carried. "And just where," she inquired, her own silky, gray tail swishing as its white tip gave especially frustrated jerks, "do you think you are going, young sir?"

"With you, of course!" Ezra exclaimed. He giggled. "We've only been planning this trip for a whole week, Mothah!"

Maude's beautiful face fell. "There must be a slight correction to yoah sadly eager statement there, mah darling child. _Ah_ have been planning this trip to see mah beau for a week. Ah nevah did say anything about yoah coming along, dear Ezra."

Ezra's face fell. Sadness etched into every inch of the kitten's furry face, and his white fur darkened ever so slightly with his disappointment. "But . . . "

"No but's now, dahling," Maude said firmly, her tail giving a slightly slower swish. She didn't really mean to disappoint him, but she'd naught said a word to him about coming along with her and her beau was as of yet blissfully unaware of her kitten. "A steamboat is simply no place for a kitten of any dignity. You are to stay here with your aunt, but Ah am certain the two of you will have a splendid time."

Ezra's big, blue eyes cast a doubtful glance at where his aunt sat, already sleeping though the morning had scarce began. He started to protest again but was cut off by his mother's firm command, "Ezra, you simply can not come along this time. It's not safe for a kitten of yoah tender age."

"You always say I'm not old enough!"

"And well you are not, mah son. As Ah said, a steamboat is no place for a kitten. It is a place for grown ups to have fun."

Ezra pursed his lips and barely resisted the urge to stomp his foot. His fluffy tail gave another whisk of protest. "But, Mothah - "

Maude's green eyes flashed. "Ah said no but's, Ezra. Mah word is final. You will be a good, little boy and stay here with your aunt, and you will not bothah her slumber." Maude gave him a swift peck upon his cheek and then ruffled the fur atop his head with her gloved hands, a gesture that she knew he greatly detested.

Ezra's blue eyes crossed irritably, and he continued to pout even as she walked out the door. After he was finally certain she wouldn't be coming back, Ezra stomped up to his room and flung himself upon his bed. He told himself that he refused to allow her to make him cry again even as tears began to trickle from his blue eyes and run down his furry, white cheeks. He mewed softly. One day he was going to be the grown up having all the fun, and on that day, he'd have his very own steamboat and anything and everything else he wanted! Yet, in the mean time, he nuzzled his feather pillow and fought a failing battle against the tears welling in his eyes from his heart.

* * *

Ezra sighed, a huge smiling lighting his handsome, furry face as gentle winds tousled his auburn hair and white fur. He heard whooping and turned his merrily dancing blue eyes to see Buck and JD chasing each other. His smile grew upon the sight of his family enjoying themselves.

"Some boat ya got here, Ez," Vin drawled from behind him.

Ezra turned his smile to his friend. "Indeed," he purred, his long, fluffy tail swishing joyously. {And some family,} he reflected to himself, the depth of his happiness and purr growing simultaneously. Maude might never love him the way he'd always longed for his mother to love him, but he did have a family now - and his very own steamboat, just as he'd promised himself so many years ago that he would! His fondest dreams had come true!

**The End**


End file.
